


Big Tiddy Snek GF

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Monstergirl, Size Difference, Snake Girl, cum on tits, xcom viper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: This script takes place in the "Chimera Squad"-era Xcom universe in City 31. You play a Viper girl in a happy marriage with a human man and live together in your cozy downtown apartment. Your husband, the listener, has just returned home from a long and stressful day at work and is feeling rattled by some of the recent riots taking place near his office. Noticing his stress, you offer to give him a shoulder rub, and one thing leads to another.
Kudos: 3





	Big Tiddy Snek GF

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for it
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -this script is about ~1200 words long

***SCRIPT STARTS***

/sound of door opening and closing/

[loving] Hi, honey! How was work?

(beat)

[curious] Nothin'? 

(beat)

[normal tone] Well if you aren't going to talk, then I'll fill the silence. My day was ~quite~ lovely. I spent an hour basking in this ~BEA-UTIFUL~ weather. I hate the cold winters here, so I'm ~ecstatic~ that the summer sun can finally fill the living room through our massive windows. I also cleaned out and reorganized the fridge there and -- Oh! Did you pick up the 18-pack of eggs on your way back like I asked?

(beat)

[concerned] Babe? You okay? (beat) Oh, ~honey~! Why didn't you just ~SAY~ so? Oh baby, I'm ~so~ sorry you had a stressful day at work.

(beat)

[concerned] It wasn't just work? 

(beat) 

[quiet/timid] Is... Is this about the riots in Highland Square?

(beat)

[a little sad] Yeah... I... I heard about what happened on the news... I didn't know those gangs got so close to your office... 

/sigh/ 

[frustrated] Why can't the people of this city just learn to get along, like us? The war is over! We are free to be individuals, make our own choices and live together in harmony. Why can't these ~anarchists~ accept that diversity makes us stronger? That united, we can do so much more, ~BE~ so much more.

(beat) /sigh/

[conceited] Yes, I know. Some people still carry the scars of war, myself included. [frustrated] It's just not fair that a small crowd can give a such bad name to the off-worlders who ~genuinely~ want to make peace with you humans!

(beat)

[apologetic] I'm sorry for rambling on like that, I know it doesn't make you feel any better. Sometimes I forget that not everyone was as lucky as me, finding such a loving and sincere partner of another race.

(beat)

[coy] Buuuuuuut... I know what ~will~ help you feel better. /giggle/ How about I wrap my body around you and spoil you with some cuddles!

(beat)

[silly/sarcastic] Oh, no, mister! There's no getting out of this one! Don't give me that 'OOOOh! mY bAcK iS sOrE' bullshit! /giggle/ You ~know~ some cuddles will make you feel better. Don't ~MAKE~ me pull you over here with my long tongue! (beat) Oh I'll do it! Have I ~EVER~ made an empty promise before? /giggle/

(beat)

[loving] Theeeeere we go! See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Now take off that sexy suit I love so much and those tight pants so I can feel ~all~ of you. /giggle/ Mmmmmm... /exertion sounds between/ Let me just... coil my long body... all the way... around you... /deep sigh, giggle/ I love how you're always so warm to the touch. Makes me feel so comfortable.

/kiss/

{quiet & gentle} Now, how about I give those tense shoulders some attention, hmmm? /clothes noises, occasional kiss or giggle/ That feel good sweety? /kiss/ Yeah? (beat) Good /continue/ Mmmmm... God, I love kissing /kiss/... and licking /lick/... your ears /kiss & lick between words/... your cheekbones... your jawline... the back of your neck... your shoulders. /kiss, giggle/ Fuck, your skin feels so soft on my scales. /kiss, giggle/ {silly} What? I can ~enjoy~ how you feel! /giggle/

(beat)

/small shocked sound like 'Oop!', then giggle/

{sexy} And by the way you're poking at me down there, I think you like how ~I~ feel too. /giggle/ Mmmm... Do you want me to-- 

(cut off, beat)

[intrigued] Oooo, you want to do something for ~me~ first? /giggle/ {silly} Well ~how~ can I say no to such an ~eager~ expression like that. /giggle/ Let me just turn you around in my coil... and lean against the wall high enough for you to start putting that ~beautiful~ mouth to good use while you stand up, baby.

(NOTE: this next section you are being eaten out and you are free to throw in any improv phrases or sounds that feel natural. Otherwise, use sounds like moans, panting, deep sighs, kisses, giggles etc and phrases like "fuck that feels good", "I love how your tongue feels", "you make me feel so special", "I love you babe", "I'm going to run my hands through your hair", "Please look up at me", "I'm so turned on right now", "You make my cold blood so hot" "oh fuck yes, use those soft fingers while you suck my clit", "my pussy is so wet because of you", "I love you so much", "You make me the happiest little viper" etc. Continue this as long as you want until the next part.)

[getting close to cumming] Oh fuck! I'm almost there! Don't stop! I'm... I'm gonna cum! 

/orgasm, heavy breathing/ 

[satisfied] Fuck, I came so hard baby. You make me feel so good. /kiss/ I love you so much. /kisses/ Lay down on the couch. I ~need~ to suck you dry ~right now~ baby. 

(beat) /giggle, sigh/

{loving/sexy} You always ~were~ so humble and selfless, babe, that's how I knew I loved you all those years ago. But please let me do this for you. I ~WANT~ to do this for you. This whole thing started because ~you~ were feeling stressed, remember? I want to make you feel ~so~ good sweety, and I know you love my long tongue. /giggle/ I knew you'd come to your senses, {silly} or should I say, ~CUM~ to your senses! /laugh/ (if you don't like this pun feel free to exclude it)

/sounds of repositioning/

(NOTE: for this next part, add kissing and licking sounds between sentences/words as you see fit)

{sexy} Mmmm... You're so hard for me. I'm going to start by kissing my way /kissing/ all along your shaft... /kissing/ and all over the head... /giggle/ Mmmm... You like that baby? Mhmm? Well what if I... /lick/ start using... /lick/ my long tongue... /lick/ and wrap... /lick/ every inch... /lick/ of this beautiful cock... /lick/ until you're ~soaked~... /lick/ in precum... /lick/ and spit... /moan/ Fuck, I just want you to feel good, baby, so so good... /continue/ I'm going to speed up now, okay? /continue between words/ I'm going to get coax every... last... drop... out of you /giggle/

/continue for a bit longer until next part/

(NOTE: for the next part, adding wet jerking off noises during the talking would be a nice touch)

{excited} Fuck baby, are you getting close? Yeah? You're getting close? Fuck, I want you to cum on my soft tits! Please! Please cover my chest with you cum! /deep moan/ Fuuuck yeeees! Ahhh... So warm on my scales... God, you came so much for me baby. /giggle/ I'm so happy I could make you feel good. /giggle, kiss/ Mmmm... I'm going to clean up that perfect cock... /licking sounds, sigh when finished/ You taste so good honey... I don't want to waste any, let me lick the cum off my chest... /licking/swallowing sounds/

[loving] Feeling better now? /giggle/ Good, I'm glad that after all these years, I've still got it. /kisses, giggle/ Yes, I started wrapping around you again. We are going to stay here and cuddle in this sunbeam until we fall asleep.

(beat)

[silly] Nope! No buts! Snakes don't have butts! /laugh/ We are staying here and enjoying this cuddle, okay? /giggle, kiss/

{sweet} I love you so much, babe. /kiss/

***END***

script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
